Seeking New Love - A Disney Violetta FanFiction
by ViolettaBigFan
Summary: The students are back from their holidays. What Violetta doesn't know is that lots of chaos is gonna come new in her life. Violetta meets Diego (the new guy), Leon gets an unexpected encounter with another girl and Jade tries to come between Angie and German. Will live work out for Vilu?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Lara

Studio 21. The most famous music school known. The students just came back from the holidays and everyone enjoyed it, since they didn't have to see Gregorio again. What about Vilu? She and her family went to Madrid for the holidays. Violetta was at the airport, with her father.

"I'm gonna get some hot chocolate. Wait here".

"Sure thing, Dad".

She wrote in her diary everything that happened in Madrid. All she wanted was to see Francesca again. Francesca is her best friend. "Vilu, Vilu?", called Francesca, while walking through the whole airport. Violetta got up in joy. "Fran! Oh, how I missed you!", she shouted. The girls hugged each other in glee. Suddenly, a boy came next to them, while talking on the phone. "Look, Dad. I'll meet you at the studio, tonight. I'm at the airport with my luggage. Everything's gonna be fine. See you there!", he mumbled on the phone. After that chat, he put his luggage bag next to Francesca's. Unexpectedly, he had the same luggage bag as Francesca, so he was a bit confused which one belonged to him. So he just picked any. Violetta and Francesca didn't notice he was behind them the whole time, since they were hugging and focusing on each other.

"Shall we?"

"We shall!"

All of a sudden, German came back. "Hey, honey. Here the h-…oh, hey Francesca! Didn't expect seeing you here. Where did you go in the holidays?", he asked, in a friendly way. Francesca smiled back. "I just came back from Italy with my parents. They said I can already be on my way", she replied. "I should be on my way." "But you can walk with us, if that's what you want", Vilu suggested. "Sure", replied Fran, smiling.

_At Violetta's house, 13:20pm_

Olga just finished baking a 'Welcome Back' cake for Vilu. Angie sat down, reading her magazines. Ramallo had already prepared how he's gonna greet them. Everything was running smoothly for everyone. Except one person. That person was Jade. She couldn't stand Vilu, and most of all…Angie. Jade would always blame Angie for all the bad things that happened to her. Although, let's be honest. German broke up with Jade, because he fell in love with Angie. Sh completed his life. Of course Jade wanted revenge. She tried and tried, but nothing worked. But, she decided after these holidays, she will get what she wants. Although first she needed a plan, but she didn't have one. "_I still have to do something about this girl",_ she thought. What she didn't notice was that she was saying everything she was thinking about. And rather loud. "What girl?", Angie asked, in a curious way. "You know I don't share anything with you people, except German. So you would be dreaming, to think I'd tell you", she replied, slyly, and went upstairs. "I've known monsters nicer than her", Olga whispered to herself.

_At Studio 21, 15:13pm_

The students stood together, waiting for Pablo to come. "Hello, students. I've all called you here to tell you about the new changes and upcoming things in the studio. First thing. We changed the name of the studio from 'Studio 21' to 'Studio On Beat'!", Pablo announced.

The students smiled and cheered "On Beat, On Beat" in happiness and glory. "Okay. Here's something else; you have got a new dance teacher. We welcome…Jackie!", he shouted. "Thank you", Jackie said, while smiling. Andres was curious. "What about Gregorio?", he asked. Suddenly, Pablo's smile disappeared. "Yes, about that…um…Gregorio kept on complaining, and he would be blaming me for everything. So…I fired him", he replied. The students stayed silent. Violetta looked at the ground. She couldn't focus on what Pablo was saying. All she thought about was…Leon. "_Just where could he be? I need to see him_", she questioned in her mind.

She wanted to tell him how much she missed him.

How much she enjoyed her holidays.

How much…she loved him.

_At the Motorbike court, 15:30pm_

Leon was here. He missed riding his motorbike, and didn't feel like going to the Studio On Beat meeting. He was thinking about Vilu. Of course he loved her more than anything. Eventually, he got up and rushed to his motorbike. Since he was concentrating on Violetta, he bumped into somebody.

"Ow! Watch where y-…"

It was a girl. About Vilu's height and Vilu's age. But it was not her. "S-Sorry", she said in a really shy and low voice, and was about to leave. "No..", Leon replied, speechless. "…It was my fault, don't worry. By the way, I'm Leon what's your name?"

"Lara".

"Pretty name".

"Thank you", she replied, blushing. She walked closer to him. All of a sudden, his phone rang. It was Violetta. Lara looked disappointed. "Is that your…girlfriend?", she asked. "Yeah", he replied, while sighing. Lara sighed too.

"Well, it was nice meeting you".

"You too".

The phone continued ringing. Leon answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's me, Violetta. You sound sad".

"I'm fine".

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything".

"I know, but don't worry. I'm fine".

"Okay. I'm at the studio. So, see you later?"

"Okay".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"Bye".

"Bye".

Violetta hung up. All that now flew in Leon's mind was his time meeting with Lara. He knew he was together with Vilu, but now he can't get her out of her mind.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Read chapter 2, it's gonna be better!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Love

_At Diego (the boy from the airport)'s house, 17:21pm_

The boy from the airport…his name was Diego. His father works at the Studio On Beat. He decided to join, as well to help his father. He went to his room and put his luggage on the ground. He picked one of them up, and was shocked to find out the things inside did not belong to him! "Oh my g—…how could this happen?", he shouted, really worried. He panicked, until he remembered something that happened in the airport…

"_That girl…",_ he thought. He looked in the suitcase to find something useful. He searched and searched till he found…an envelope. He opened, carefully. Inside was an invitation to a welcome party, taking place in the Studio on Beat. "_I've got to go there!_", he thought and put the invitation in his pocket. Of course, he took the suitcase with him.

_At Violetta's house, 17:55pm_

Violetta was in her room, getting ready for the party. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror, in glory.

"Oh, Vilu…you are so pretty".

Vilu was a bit startled. She turned around to see who was speaking. It was Angie, smiling.

"Thanks, Angie. You don't look so bad yourself!"

"Thanks, but you look prettier than me!"

Suddenly, German entered the room. "You both look cute!" he mumbled. Mostly while staring at Angie. She looked at the ground, but you could still see her smiling. "Thank you", she replied in a really low voice. Violetta started giggling a bit at this awkward moment…but her giggling made it for Angie more awkward.

"Well, we'd better be going!"

"Bye!", German replied. Vilu and Angie walked out the door. Angie stood still for a moment, turned around and then winked at German. "_Goodbye, Angie…_", thought German.

_At Studio On Beat: Welcome Party, 18:10pm_

Students, guests, parents. They were all there. Well…some of the parents, of course. Everybody danced to the music. Diego walked through the crowd, searching for his dad and the girl (Francesca). Leon was standing and talking to Andres. He turned around and saw Violetta. They stared at each other for as long as they could. Leon still thought about Lara, but he loved Vilu more. Violetta was about to walk to him, but Camilla and Francesca came and walked with her away. Andres whispered in Leon's ear, "Why didn't you make a move?", but Leon ignored his comment and shoved him. Finally, Diego found Francesca. He wanted to talk to her, but sadly he couldn't, because Pablo called the students to come on the stage and sing. He also went on the stage. Beto gave him a microphone. Through it, he stated, "Guests, parents, students…we welcome you once again to the Studio On Beat, once called Studio 21. We have a show prepared for you tonight by some of the students, so enjoy the party and have fun!" Everyone cheered. The students started singing….

_Get up and do it yeah you just can't say no_

_It's now or never you've been feeling so low_

_Your star is rising now you grab the moment_

_You know you shine inside, it's time to feel alive_

_Scream it, dare to prepare_

_And start rehearsals _

_Sing out, reach for the stars_

_What you hear in your heart is universal_

_You've got to shout it out_

_It's what life's all about_

_Your heart beats faster as the curtain rises_

_The show begins and you drop all disguises _

_Your dream is real now so go out there and live it _

_And now you shine inside, because you're so alive_

_Scream it, dare to prepare_

_And start rehearsals _

_Sing out, reach for the stars_

_What you hear in your heart is universal _

_You've got to shout it out_

_It's what life's all about _

_Scream it, dare to prepare_

_And start rehearsals_

_Sing out, reach for the stars_

_What you hear in your heart is universal_

_You've got to shout it out_

_It's what life's all about _

_You've got to shout it out_

_It's what life's all about_

The crowd cheered with glee, including Diego. He was also watching. As soon as everyone got down from the stage, he rushed to Francesca.

"Hi". Francesca was a bit startled. "Do I know you?", she asked.

"Well…no, but I remember seeing you with your friend at the airport".

"Okay, but what are you doing here?"

"Our suitcases look exactly the same! I took the wrong one! Here is yours!"

"Oh yeah, thanks! I'll give you yours tomorrow. Where do you live?"

Diego wrote down his address on a paper, and gave it to her. "Here it is".

Violetta walked with Leon around the studio and they held hands. They looked into each other's eyes. Sparks of love were flowing through their body. Finally, Leon gave Violetta a light kiss on the cheek. Violetta wanted to kiss him on the lips so she leaned it but suddenly, she tripped. Leon helped her up. Vilu's shoe fell off. "Don't worry, I'll get it for you!", he offered. As soon as he went to pick it up, Diego came and also picked it up. "Wow! We both have the same shoe taste!", he joked. Violetta looked at Leon and Diego in shock. Since Leon wasn't prepared to fight, all he replied was "Just…let go!"

"Why?"

"Because the shoe doesn't belong to you!"

"Neither does it to you. It belongs to that girl."

"Just, let go!"

Finally, Diego let go. "Fine, buddy. Although…I don't think that shoe will fit your foot. Your foot is way too fat", he joked again. Vilu giggled. Leon looked hurt and angry. "You find that funny?" Vilu was silent. Leon threw the shoe on the ground and left. "Leon…"

Vilu sat on the stairs, sad and silent. Diego sat next to her. He smiled, picked up the shoe and said, "Here's your shoe". Vilu looked annoyed. "Seriously? After what happened that's all what you have to say to me?", she shouted. She took the shoe and threw it at Diego. She walked along. One of her feet was barefoot, and the other one had a shoe on. Diego laughed and laughed. "_That girl…I'm gonna find out who she is. Once I do, I'll never forget her_", he thought.

_At Vilu's house, 20:57pm_

Vilu slammed the door and walked to her room in anger. German was surprised. He never saw Vilu like that. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"It's….it's nothing."

"If it's nothing, you wouldn't act like that."

"You wouldn't understand. Besides, I'm not ready to talk about it and we should focus on more important things."

German was still surprised. "If you say so, but if you have a problem, just remember I'm there for you and ready to help you."

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Vilu."

Violetta went upstairs and closed the door. She layed on her bed and picked up her iPhone. She called Leon. Voicemail. "_Leon probably hates me, and it's that entire guy's fault. Why does this have to happen to me?",_ she asked herself. She changed into her pyjamas, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Sorry if this chapter was boring and not interesting like the other one. But still read Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion and Argument

_At Diego's house, 12:30am_

Diego sat at the balcony, waiting for Francesca. Later, he saw her coming with his suitcase. "Good morning", Francesca greeted him with.

"Good morning."

"Here's your suitcase."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Well…bye!", Francesca mumbled and was on her way. "Wait!", Diego shouted. Francesca sighted and came back. "This is the shoe of your friend", he said. Francesca was a bit surprised that Diego had Violetta's shoe. "Ah, Violetta's shoe! Thanks, I'll give it to her!", she replied. "_Violetta…beautiful name!", _thought Diego. "Hey, Fran. Uhh…why don't you invite all your friends to karaoke night?"

"Ok…but why?"

"Uhh…I need to apologize to Vilu about something."

"Why don't you just come to the studio?"

"No, it's more fun at the karaoke night. Plus you said Violetta likes singing, correct?"

"Well…yeah, but…"

"Great, I'll see you, Vilu and some other friends there!"

"Uh huh!"

"Great, see ya!"

"Bye!", replied Francesca. She walked away. "_Or…maybe Diego doesn't only want to apologize to Vilu_", she thought while walking.

_At Vilu's house, 13:21pm_

German came out of his bedroom and sneaked down the stairs. Angie was there and laughed.

"You're too overprotective!"

"No, I'm not. I'm just…"

"Then where are you going?"

German thought for a moment. "Just…coming to say 'Hello'. Hello!", he lied.

Angie raised an eyebrow. "Right…hello!", she replied. German rushed quickly to his bedroom. Angie smiled. "_German, German, German! Just unbelievable!_", she thought.

"_At Karaoke Night, 19:43pm_

Violetta, Francesca and Camilla came. As soon as Diego saw them, he rushed to them. "Hey guys, welcome to Karaoke Night!", he greeted them with. As soon as Vilu saw him, she felt angry again. "Hi!", replied Fran and Cami. Diego waited for Violetta's reply, but she just looked at the ground. "_I've got this!_", Fran whispered to Diego.

"Vilu, haven't you got anything to say?"

Violetta sighed. "Yes." She looked Diego in the eye. "Even if you trying to be friendly or not, what you did yesterday was not so nice. Now my boyfriend, Leon, won't answer my calls. So please, just…leave me alone", she replied. Cami and Fran were silent, but Diego kept on laughing. Violetta sighed, annoyed.

"See, that's the problem with you. You take nothing seriously. All you do is joke!", she said. Diego still kept on laughing and finally replied, "It's not that I take nothing seriously. It's just that you can't stand fun!" Violetta puffed, held Camilla and Francesca by the hand and left Diego alone for the rest of the night. The host came on the stage. "Hello, folks! Welcome to Karaoke Night!", he greeted everyone with. As a reply, everyone cheered and clap. Suddenly, Ludmila walked in the room with Naty. "Remind me again, why are we here?", Naty asked, curious. "Shh! I'll explain later!", Ludmila replied. The host continued. He had a card in his hand. "Now, I've got a request from someone saying that they want someone to sing. That someone they want to sing is…Violetta Castillo! Violetta, come up!" Violetta was surprised. "What? No, I don't wanna sing!", she replied. "Come on, Vilu!", Francesca encouraged her. "No, Fran! I don't wanna sing!", she replied once more. Diego got up from his seat and started chanting, "Violetta! Violetta! Violetta!" Very soon, the whole audience joined in. Francesca pushed her on the stage. Violetta picked up the mic and started singing:

_...But there are some things that I know_

_Just come here and I will show_

_In your eyes it's really clear_

_You can if you try, imagine inside_

Suddenly, Leon walked into the room and saw Violetta singing on the stage. He was quite happy to see her. He went on the stage, took a mic and continued singing with her:

_We can paint our souls with all of the colors_

_We can sing and shout, yeah_

_We can fly up high with no wings to guide us_

_Be the words to all my songs _

_Find myself in your voice_

_I am not the sun in your eyes_

_And tomorrow is a surprise..._

The crowd cheered and clapped for them. Except Ludmila and Diego. He didn't want Leon to sing with Violetta, and Ludmila wanted to get that attention Vilu received. Diego went on the stage and spoke into the mic saying, "Ladies and gentlemen. I also have a song request…" Violetta, Leon and the others were speechless. "…dedicated to Violetta!", Diego continued. He took the mic and started singing 'More Tears' (which was actually Leon's song).

_Sometimes I feel like there is no one who sees me_

_No one is there who knows what's needed to please me_

_But then maybe, maybe that one could be you…_

Diego pointed at Violetta and smiled. Ludmila looked at Naty, laughing and Naty looked at Diego, then Vilu, then at Leon in shock. Leon was furious and turned to Violetta. He mumbled, "Are you gonna allow him to flirt with you like that?" Vilu was shocked. "No", she replied, in a really calm voice. "If you won't do anything, I'll do something!", Leon replied at Violetta's answer, and walked towards the stage. But Vilu stopped him. "No! Don't start a fight. He doesn't mean it bad, he's…" Leon paused Vilu. "So…you like him?" Vilu stayed silent. "I knew it!", Leon said, annoyed, and walked away. "Leon!", Violetta called after him. She turned around at Diego also annoyed. He was still singing:

_I long to see your face _

_You tell me it's best to give you space_

_And now I cannot even hear your voice _

_Now the problem that I face's_

_Find more tears for you_

Vilu walked away in anger, just like Leon.

_At Violetta's house, 20:55pm_

Jade sat on the couch with her brother, Matias. Violetta opened the door, still angry and closed it. Jade and Matias turned around to see who it was. Jade walked to Vilu.

"My love, there you are! How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed."

"Oh great! Me and my br…wait! Annoyed? Why? Talk to me!"

Vilu looked at Jade in the eyes. "Why do you even care? You've got better things to deal with!", she mumbled, angrily and went in her room. She sat on the bed and took her diary. "Dear Diary…", she wrote. "My life's turning upside down since Diego joined in. I miss hanging out with Leon…", she continued. She was about to write more, until someone knocked on the door…

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Chapter 4 is finally finished! Read now! =D**


	4. Chapter 4: A Life-Ruining Video

It was Angie. Violetta stopped writing and layed her diary on the bed.

"Is everything ok?"

"I…I thought so but since…"

"Diego, right?"

Vilu looked in shock.

"B—how did you…"

"How I knew? I saw everything that happened at the party. Also, Ludmila recorded everything that happened and posted it on her blog. Violetta looked in _more _shock.

"What?!"

Vilu went on her laptop and went on Google. The video was there. It already had 10,000 views. Suddenly, she burst into tears. She shut her computer down, and went under her bed immediately. Angie sighed. "Are you ok?", she asked.

"No. My…my life is ruined. C—can I just be alone, please?"

"Very well", Angie replied and walked out of Vilu's room calmly. German came.

"Excuse me, Angie. I just wanna…"

"In case you wanna talk to Vilu…bad timing", she told him. After that, Angie walked away. But German stopped her. "I'm not here because of Violetta. I need to tell you something."

"Ok, tell me!"

"Ever since you came, I always…" Suddenly, Jade walked in and interrupted the moment. Of course, on purpose.

"Hey, my love."

"Jade, why do you still keep on calling me your love? We broke up."

Jade frowned a bit. "_Angie probably brainwashed him_", she thought.

"Well…I give all my friends nicknames."

"What about Angie?"

"Don't be silly, German. She said _'her friends'_", Angie admitted. German pulled a funny face. The same face he always pulled when seeing Violetta with a boy.

"Why say that? Is there some rivalry or problems or such?"

Angie and Jade looked at each other. "No!", they said at the same time, nervously.

German walked away, still pulling that face. Jade turned at Angie. "Now you better listen, darling. Stay away from German or you'll regret it!", she warned Angie.

Angie laughed. "Two things. Number 1, I like Pablo not German. Number 2…"

"Good", Jade paused Angie. "That means you don't mind that we get married." Angie laughed. "Well, if you're gonna marry him, he also has to like the idea", she babbled. "You see? That's a sign of jealousy. You're jealous of me because _I_ was once engaged to German and _you_ never even dated him", Jade babbled, mocking Angie.

"Like I was saying, number 2. Even if I liked German or not, I'd not try to ruin everything, unlike you", Angie replied. Jade laughed too. "Aha, says a girl who admits she doesn't love him yet you still push yourself into starting an argument about him", she replied at Angie's remark.

"Goodbye, Jade", Angie replied at Jade's remark and went away. "_Unpleasing how some people can be. Some people like Jade_", she thought.

_At the Studio On Beat: Pablo's Office, 13:40pm_

Gregorio was angry at Pablo for firing him. He definitely was not the type who would allow somebody to fire him. Gregorio walked into Pablo's office. "I will not accept you firing me. Hire me again!", he demanded. Pablo sighed.

"Look, I'd like to give you another chance. But sorry, you just too….grumpy."

"What's that supposed to mean?", he snarled, unhappily.

"See? That's exactly what I mean, and you always criticize what I do."

Gregorio sighs. "That's because you do everything wrong! Clearly I should be director of the studio, since I care about it more than you do", he replies at Pablo's remark. "I'm leaving!" Gregorio leaves, slamming the door. Pablo sighs, and cleans the mess on his desk.

_At the Studio On Beat: Hallway, 14:24pm_

Vilu was walking with Camilla and Francesca through the hallway. "And then, I checked my computer, and the video was there. Over 15,000 views! I'm so embarrassed!", moaned Violetta, telling them about the video.

Francesca and Camilla shook their heads in agreement. "If I could, I'd make her disappear!", Camilla replied. "And I'd make sure she will regret it", Fran added. Ludmila came through the hall, with Naty following. "Oh. Hello Violet! Why are you making such a gloomy face?", Ludmila asked, with a fake frown.

"Don't play clueless! You know that I'm not happy about the video."

"Well sweety, have you got any proof that the video was sent by me?"

"Angie saw you filming me and Leon."

"How do you know it's true?"

"Because I trust Angie!" Everybody else in the hall stood still and listened. Ludmila rolled her eyes. "Angie, Angie, Angie! Angie might not be all that nice of a person that you're saying. Has Angie ever hurt you in your life?", Ludmila asked, impatient. Suddenly, Violetta started having flashbacks. She stood quiet, and walked away. She bumped into someone. Leon. But Leon just looked at her, then walked away. Same with Vilu. Everybody walked away speechless, thinking about what just happened. And what about Ludmi? She had a sly smile on her face, meaning she had _another_ plan. "_Here comes trouble_", thought Naty, and followed Ludmila away.

_At the park, 15:03pm_

Violetta was walking around the park, thinking if she even existed. She found a bench and sat down in tears. Suddenly, Diego walked into the park, and found Violetta. He went towards her. "Violetta!", he shouted, but Vilu ignored him and started walking away. He ran towards her and held her hand.

"I want to…"

"See me in pain?"

"No, I want to…"

"Laugh at me?"

"No, I want to…"

"Make me feel bad?"

Diego sighed. "I want to apologize for my behaviour, and for ruining your relationship with Leon. I also want to tell you why I did that", he told her. "Because…I love you."

Violetta looked in his eyes, speechless. Diego leaned towards her for a kiss. "Violetta!", yelled someone. Violetta turned to look to see who it was. "Tomas!", she said, running towards a boy, with black hair. Diego looked disappointed and walked away.

* * *

**FINALLY! Chapter 5 is done! Whohoo!**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends 'Till The End

It was a boy, with black hair, and jeans. His name was Tomas. He came back from Spain, to visit Violetta. He was an old student of Studio 21 (now called Studio On Beat). He was the love of her life. He was the one to give Violetta her first kiss, but Leon gave it to her instead, leaving him heartbroken. Eventually later, he gave her a kiss, when she slipped on the wet ground, while it was raining. After been apart for such a long time, she was so happy to finally see him again. "So…how was everything going?", Tomas asked, curious.

"Well, it was…interesting. And how about you?"

"Well, everything was great, but I was dying to see you!"

They hugged each other tighter. Diego walked away, heartbroken. Suddenly, the thought came into his head that Violetta and Tomas will kiss, then marry. He rushed back to the park. Sadly for him, they were gone. "_Violetta will eventually date me! I will NOT give up on her_", he thought, with a smirk on his face, then went home.

_At Violetta's home, 15:49pm_

Angie sat down on the couch, and read a magazine. Meanwhile, Jade drove Olga nuts. "It's surprising that Mr German still lets you come here, after all that chaos. And the worst thing is, that he lets you come, whenever you want", Olga said to Jade, pretty annoyed.

"Oh, my Olga! How funny you are. Me and German are still friends. He is actually in love with me, but doesn't know it, because that stupid teacher and aunt of Violetta, Angie. She brainwashes him."

"Angie did a good thing, brainwashing him. What kind of inappropriate person marries such a mean, crazy woman, who doesn't even act human?", replied Olga, while rolling her eyes. Jade stood still astonished. "_Hmm! How rude! Guessing Angie brainwashes everyone", _thought Jade. Angie stood up from the couch, and layed her _'The Secret to_ _Happiness'_ magazine. _"Thanks magazine, but with Jade here, I'll never be happy"_, she thought, and walked over to Jade.

"Jade, in case you think that I didn't hear what you just said about me to Olga, then you thought wrong!", mumbled Angie, confronting Jade.

"And in case you think I'm scared of you, then you don't know me!"

Angie sarcastically laughed. "It just so astonishes that German still wants to be friends with you!" she shouted, and walked away. Jade smiled, and walked over to the couch, and picked up the magazine. "The Secret to Happiness? No thanks. I'M VERY happy!", she whispered to herself, and threw the magazine on the ground, smirking.

_At Studio on Beat, 16:30pm_

Violetta walked in the hallway with Francesca and Camila. "Are you sure you saw correctly?", Camila asked, putting her hand in front of Violetta's face. Vilu put her hand down.

"I know what I saw. It really was Tomas! I'm not surprised, that you don't believe me. As soon as I saw him, I thought I was becoming crazy! But I saw what I saw!", Violetta exclaimed. Francesca tapped Vilu on the shoulder.

"It could have been someone else. Did you see the face?"

"Yes!"

Francesca and Camila stared at each other, and then smiled. They continued walking. Ludmila and Naty were listening to them. "Tomy!", Ludmila shouted, happy. Everyone stared at her.

"What are you all staring at? Don't stare at me! I am supernova, so show respect!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, and looked away.

_The park, 17:00pm_

Vilu walked with her BFFs through the park. Diego stood from behind a tree, waiting for the right moment to walk over to her.

"Don't you think that you want to get back together with Tomas?", Camila asked. Violetta looked at Francesca.

"Don't worry, Vilu, I'm over him!"

"Good to know, Fran. But…I don't know. I sort of miss Leon?"

"What about Diego?", asked Camila.

"Don't get me started on that! Well, he seems to have changed, a bit. And in the park, I think he tried to…"

"What?", Francesca and Camila asked together, curiosly. Violetta paused. "Well…whatever! I'm not interested in Diego!", she continued.

"Now, back to Leon. I miss him, but I doubt he misses me. He doesn't even want to look at me anymore", Violetta sighed. "Don't worry, Vilu. I'm sure he misses you. I mean, he can't be angry at you forever!", pointed out Camila, trying to comfort Vilu. "Thanks girls for all the comfort", marked Violetta, and hugged her friends. What they didn't know is that Diego stood right behind them and recorded everything. He definitely was up to something, after making that weird smile. He laughed, and walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys. After waiting so long, I finally posted Chapter 5. Sorry for the fact that this is the shortest chapter, but I had writer's block, and couldn't think of more. There's definitely a chapter 6. I don't know about a chapter 7, but we will see! ;-) Just a hint, there might be some Tomletta moments in the next chapter, and Ludmila might try to win Tomas over….again.**


End file.
